Masochistic Communications
by Vampire Tsukune
Summary: A story that I came up with. I hope you like it. WARNING: THIS HAS ALOT OF SEX AND I AM WARNING YOU THAT IT IS VERY TWISTED. IF YOU ARE NOT THE PROPER AGE...DON'T READ THIS! That aside, I hope that you enjoy my twisted love story between 2 characters that don't seem like they would ever get together. SECOND WARNING: CONTAINS SERIOUS S/M REFERENCES! With that, Enjoy!


Hi once again guys. So once again, I am coming at you with a story that doesn't really happen...ever.

The only thing is that...This story is not real even in manga form. I came up with this while just browsing through FFNet randomly and had this idea.

The only thing is that you won't find it like a normal story I would write.

Let me tell you now that this story is not for those that like innocent lovey dovey shit. This is mainly going to be more like an S/M story.

For those of you that are still reading at this point, I just hope you know that we are all going to burn in hell for this.

Totally worth it though.

Chapter 1: I'll Become Your Master

* * *

It took 1 month...

One month to come to terms with and confess my feelings for my co-worker.

I got shot down by her like how a cool girl would act.

She said "I don't have even a millionth of a desire to go out with you."

One day, while going up to report to the manager, I slightly opened the door but then stopped when I saw...IT.

I saw the reason why she rejected me.

She was there, on her knees, almost completely naked and sucking off the manager.

I ran off to figure out what the hell I just saw.

A month passed...

I still couldn't stop trying to get her to like me.

I wanted to have her so bad.

5 more months passed...

I still couldn't seem to get anywhere with her but I have not lost hope.

That's when my life changed forever.

A man walked up to me when I was in the manager's office and said "Hello there. I am the new manager. Nice to meet you and I look forward to working with you."

I learned from him that the old manager was actually transferred far away from here.

The second I knew this, I saw my chance.

I rushed down to where the restaurant was and saw her...my love... Aoi-san.

"Please go out with me Aoi-san!"

"Not this again. I thought you had given up on me."

"I realized it...I really do love you."

I brought her into a hug as tight as I could.

She pushed me away.

"No, your love that you claim to have is just your attachment to me. You don't really feel that way."

"That isn't true! Yes, you are a bit different from most people I have met... but when you saved me the day I lost alot of the manager's money, you took all the blame for it. Though you only did because you and the manager had a special relationship. Not to mention, you are way more appealing and cool than some lame guy."

"So you knew about the relationship between me and the manager, huh?"

I panicked but then "Y-yeah. I sorta walked in on you two doing lewd things...totally by chance. That's why, if anything...I was hoping to be a replacement."

"And how do you expect to replace him? You don't know a single thing about me."

"Not true...I have been watching you Aoi-san."

"And so you fell for the cool me."

She took almost all her clothes off, except for an erotic corset that had straps going around the breasts.

"That is just your delusion. The real me is getting money working as a masochist slave at an S/M club. The fact that I am even working here is just another part of the play. The last manager was a regular customer and asked me to come here. At his orders, I wore lewd underwear under my uniform whenever I would come here."

She then pushed me onto the couch that was in the room. No one besides us were in the room at the time, thank god. Should I be thanking him in a situation like this? Ah fuck it, totally hot.

"After that register problem when you fell for me, I was struck endlessly with a whip as punishment."

What the hell? What is this?

She climbed on top of me and I could feel her bare pussy through my clothes.

"When I think back to that, I get so wet. As a slave, serving my master is my happiness. Can you tame me? Can you give me orders and have me obey them?"

She grabbed at my pants and pulled out my dick.

"See, you're completely scared. The things we want are just too different. So if you understand, just forget about me and..."

I had a split second moment where a switch turned on in me that would stay that way forever.

I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her down to my dick.

I finally snapped. I am definitely going to hell for this. Too bad, this is just too fun and good to miss out on.

"Don't you dare make that decision for me. If you want a master, then I will become your master. Try teasing me a little more pervertedly."

She just did as she was told.

I am so going to hell.

She started to lick it all over.

She was completely entranced by it.

Well, I have come this far. Too late to turn back now.

I grabbed her hair and pulled her up.

You're a slave aren't you? Do it properly. Look up at me."

She did as ordered.

This is too good and easy to have her do as I please.

She started to bob up and down on it and at the same time, finger herself.

I grabbed her hand and said "What are you doing playing with your pussy without permission?"

"I...I'm sor...sorry...but when I lick a penis...I just can't hold back."

"You don't do anything without my permission. I can't have a disobedient slave now, can I?"

I pulled her up and began fingering her in the pussy.

She started to moan in pleasure.

"Ah...r-right there...it feels...amazing."

I stopped at that moment.

"I think I will stop."

"W-why? Just as I was about to cum."

"I can't have you cum before me now can I? Moreover..."

I grabbed her hand and pressed her on the glass pane of the door.

"As if cumming by hand will do when you are this wet."

I didn't think I could do anything worse to deserve hell until this moment.

I pushed my dick in her tight pussy. Actually, it feels too good.

"Tell me which is better, finger fuck or being pierced by a dick? Go on, say it."

"AH! P-penis! Nonomiya-kun's penis! Please give me your dick!AH!"

"AH! amazing! This is...a penis. It's big...and...hot. I never thought...it would feel...this good!"

"Would this happen to be your first time?"

"I'm a virgin...the customers made sure never to do the real thing...It still feels so different from a vibrator. If it is this good, you should have fucked me sooner."

Please be satisfied with having just me.

Time to add some excitement and fun to this.

"Hello, new manager. I'm in the middle of cleaning room 306 right now. Could you bring the cleaning tools here for me? Thanks."

"What are you...doing?"

I slapped her on the leg and she bent back and moaned in pleasure.

"Talking back are we?"

"It may not matter for me...but you'll get fired too."

"You're right. I have never heard of people having sex so openly in their workplace. But, having your pussy gouged and your virginity stolen...in a place where you don't know if you will be seen by someone. I wonder what that will do to you, with your perverted nature."

"I-I...I'll be...insanely turned on!"

"In that case, service me better as a slave."

She started shaking her hips up and down on my dick. Is it really her first time?

"AH! My pussy...it's all being gouged out..."

*step, step, step, step*

"Hear that. It's footsteps. The manager is getting closer."

"No...at this rate...we really will be..."

"So you say, but your pussy just keeps on tightening. Let's show off more of your perverted pussy."

She was in pure ecstasy.

"They will be able to see everything."

We were reaching our limits.

"I'm cumming...I'm gonna cum...Nonomiya-kun."

"Wrong. What do you call me?"

"I'm cumming...I'm gonna cum...MASTER!AHHH!"

We both came at the same time.

Okay, it's official. I am so going to hell.

Worth it. Even if I go to hell. I am never changing back. This is way too much fun.

I cleaned up a little to make it less obvious of what just happened. I got redressed and Aoi-san hid herself away so he didn't see her like this.

The manager walked in and handed me the cleaning supplies.

"Thank you. Now I can begin cleaning this place."

The manager nodded and walked out of the room.

She got out of the hiding spot once he was gone and out of view.

Aoi-san said "Doesn't look like we were found out."

"Yeah. Disappointed?"

"Nope. Not at all."

She clung on to me from behind still in the erotic corset-like top.

I could feel her soft breasts pressing against my back.

"You're gonna let me have even more fun from now on, right?"

I just nodded.

She smiled at me and said "I'm looking forward to it so please don't let me down."

Just like that, I not only got the girl of my dreams...

I got a plus...

I am her master... She will never disobey me.

This is way too fucking awesome.

* * *

So Yeah. I know that it was really all about sex in this but I promise you that if you like my story, I will write more.

As for the whole "I'm a virgin" thing.

I thought it would be a nice twist.

I mean, it is always amazing and worth it if you give your first time to a person you would be sticking with.

Honestly, when they do the whole rape thing, it depends on the who and the why.

I mean, if it is just your generic rapists, they should just all go to hell and burn alive with Satan using the meat to feed Cerberus.

I think that some are actual, legit twisted love stories in the making.

As for this, this was not rape. It was simply a Slave/Master scenario.

I know that she seemed not into him at all at first so let me give this little hint.

At first, she didn't like him at all.

His showering her with emotions and becoming friends with her at work led to her softening up to him.

She didn't want a real relationship. For one, it would be kinda weird. Two, it would interfere with her actual job. (*cough, cough* Whore...bondage slave...cum slut...*clears throat* oh man, allergies)

Later, once the new manager gets there, she gets turned on by the fact that he saw her with the other manager.

(Twisted logic. IKR)

She starts to think back to the register incident and gets turned on even more.

She tries to show him that they just don't belong.

She soon is proved wrong when he proves he can be twice as good as anyone ever will.

She starts to go absolutely insane when he plays with her and orders her around.

Her feelings finally hit the peak when he shows her how well actually being fucked feels.

The feelings finally solidify when they cum and she decides in her mind that he is going to be her master.

Her only master.

She decides that he has tamed her to a new level. She wants to be with him forever. He is just too good to walk away from.

So yeah, a little bit of behind the scenes emotional shit.

Laters guys,

Dragonic Angel


End file.
